


We Couldn't Freeze This Moment

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashton is a writer, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Luke likes to cook, M/M, Shy!Luke, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and sappy, bath bombs, bottom!Luke, this is pretty fluffy, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's relationship with Luke was a simplistic amount of domestic fluff and vanilla sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Couldn't Freeze This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I received this as a prompt on tumblr (as I do most of these stories) and it took me months upon months to finally figure out how I was going to write this (seriously, I have two other copies that are almost finished and they both suck). 
> 
> Title is from 17 Crimes by AFI, it's quite lovely tbh and is in TMI which makes it even 1000 times better :)
> 
> But this is finally up, so enjoy!

Luke was crumpled bed sheets and blustery cold winter mornings with the heat on full blast, and Ashton's arms wrapped around his waist. 

He was long legs and black sneakers, and sometimes he was the oversized soft sweaters Ashton kept two drawers from the top.

And once in a while, he was the writhing blonde mess that sobbed and whined, hands gripping the crumpled bed sheets, knuckles white and straining, as Ashton fucked him. 

~~~

One word to describe Luke was delicate. From his clumsy feet, past his narrow hips and up to the soft blonde tendrils of hair that curled at the base of his neck

He made soft noises more than he talked, and was nearly silent when he walked around the flat. His cheeks heated easily, flushing down his neck and staining the uppermost part of his chest, and he ran his fingers along the table tops as he moved by them. 

Ashton found himself cleaning glass surfaces more often than not, wiping away Luke's smeared fingerprints. 

Luke liked to cook, mainly eggs for reasons unbeknownst to Ashton. He liked to parade about the kitchen in the early morning sunlight in baggy pyjamas and unkept hair, various foods spread across the counters as he cooked. 

Ashton would wake up and go down, already smelling the freshly brewed coffee and eggs frying. He would tangle his arms around the blonde boys waist and hold him close, lips pressed to his shoulder in a soft yet claiming way. He liked to leave marks along Luke's skin, faint ones, some darker than others but concealed better by clothes, still enough to leave both of them reminded of the previous night.

Breakfast was on the porch overlooking a back alley with faded green flower pots overflowing with pink flowers and bright green leaves. They had a view of the city beyond the flat, just a sliver that gave off the bright sunlight between eight and nine in the morning and five and six at night, give or take a few minutes. 

They had neighbours that hung their laundry out on the clothes lines between the flats, and sparkling lights inside of what looked to be mini colourful coke bottles. There were shoes thrown over power lines and sometimes Ashton could catch Luke leaning on the railing looking at the shoes as if they were the answer to all of his questions.

"They look to be new." Luke remarked one breezy summer night. His shirt was baggy, hanging loosely on his broad shoulders, the sleeves cut off and fraying from too many washes. "Who throws a pair of new sneakers over a power line?"

Ashton didn't have an answer, and probably never would. He assumed it was art, tokens of lost friends and family still clinging to the neighbourhoods they knew. 

He'd had to drag Luke back into the flat before the fat raindrops threatening to fall made an appearance. 

Luke loved to be in the rain, just sitting in the dampening downpour, his skin soaking up the water as the dewy scent of earth filtered through his nose. He often told Ashton that he wanted a screen for the back door onto the porch so he could listen and smell the rain without having to towel dry off before coming back in.

Ashton promised they'd get one, but they never did.

Luke was content to open the kitchen window, hands buried in thick dough as he shaped it to loaves. His hands were quick and nimble, much more so than Ashton who was only capable at typing away at a computer and creating a beat.

He would always say that he could taste Luke's fingers in the breads to which Luke would hum softly like he didn't believe him, but smile when Ashton said he could taste where his little finger had worked extra hard. 

"Take a bath with me." Luke massaged at Ashton's shoulders, nose nuzzling the curly hairs framing his face. His hands went deep, pushing out the tensed muscles throughout Ashton's back and shoulders, lips brushing his cheek gently. He took Ashton's hand in his, pulling him up and towards the bathroom where warm water flowed into the bathtub.

There were small candles situated around the bathroom, most of them battery operated and giving off a gentle glow. Luke pulled at Ashton's shirt, dragging the fabric over his arms and head, and dropping it to the floor, his jeans following, the denim material rustling as Luke bunched it down his legs, making sure to take his boxers along. 

"I debated putting a bath bomb in but you look like you could use one." Luke had a theory that bath bombs were calming, they clicked with your senses and helped you to relax. Ashton wasn't too sure of that but he liked the way Luke's eyebrows crinkled when he tried to disprove the blondes suspicions and bought lavender scented ones.

Luke was lanky, a mess of limbs that sprawled out in the heated water and eyes that creased when he smiled, sometimes he was soft hands that held onto Ashton, shifting him around so they could melt into each other in the water.

He was pale skin that flushed from the water, and soft breaths that soothed Ashton.

“I was thinking of going shopping tomorrow. Maybe pick up some new flower pots and buds; the porch could use some variation.” Ashton had two green thumbs that he used precariously, positive that one day his luck would run out and the flowers would stop blooming from his touch. Luke liked to sit and watch his fingers dig through the soil, drop the bulbs in and bury them, taking his time to make sure each and every root was given the push for a blossoming future.

“Alright.” Luke spoke softly but his chest still rumbled from the sound and Ashton smiled. It was comforting to feel the slightest brushes of fingers on skin, or gentle words of familiarity.

They stayed in the bath until the water cooled and Ashton’s toes became pruney. The bathroom smelled of lavender and soap, the exact same as what Ashton was sure Luke tasted like. Towels ended up on the slightly damp floor and Ashton found himself curled up on their bed in pyjama pants watching Luke shrug one of his oversized sweaters over his torso. It was grey and long, stretched out from being washed too many times and not being hung after, but it was one of Luke’s favourites so Ashton kept finding it in the hamper begging to be washed for the blonde boy to wear over and over again.

Luke was something else; he was cracked laughs and broken sobs, he was nimble fingers, and sometimes hoarse groans. He was plaid shirts that laid strewn around the bedroom floor for days and flip flops with toe imprints etched into the foam.

His body curled into Ashton’s no matter the circumstance; body following the curve of Ashton’s, ignoring the fact that his surpassed the older boys. There were no qualms about legs tangling with the others and throats being nuzzled; it was soft presses of lips to ones back and fingers pushing into skin.

“That looks lovely on you.” It was a small compliment that Ashton found himself serenading Luke with every time the grey fabric slid over the boys head. 

Luke smiled. “Thank you.” He crawled onto the bed besides Ashton, leaning on his side to face the older boy. His eyes were closed, dark lashes fluttering against his pale skin as his hand moved up under his cheek.

To watch Luke was to live life slower than usual; the narrow hands gentle on Ashton’s hips, resting on the curve between his waist, fingertips that trailed along his stomach creating goosebumps and shivers from the tickled skin. Lazy eyes that darted in slow motion across the expanse of Ashton’s torso, roaming the skin he’d seen so many times before, suckling in the delicate lines framing his muscles and contours.

“You didn’t put your cocoa butter on.” Ashton hummed in response. The bottle of lotion was behind him on the night table and while the thought was tempting he decided against it; he was warm and comfortable where he was and one night without smearing the softening lotion on his body wouldn’t hurt. 

Luke was last minute reminders and soft kisses; he was gentle promises and desperate hands. Every once in a while he was facedown in the sheets, soft pleas echoing from his mouth, but mostly he was grabby hands that roamed where they wanted and stole Ashton’s love without a bit of resistance. 

Words were not exchanged, wild gestures towards the bed weren’t needed. It was the silence that filtered into their lives that proved to be enough to drag them against one another with careful kisses and unsteady fingers. 

Ashton’s fingers nipped at the skin of the back of Luke’s neck, pinching at the little blonde hairs that curled haphazardly. He was tender with Luke’s hands, caressing them, pressing them against his body as if to say ‘take what you want, it’s all I have to give’ and Luke was greedy enough to let his fingers dig into the soft flesh, feel the muscles beneath his fingertips harsh and built.

“I love you.” Luke liked to spit out the confession when his eyes were hooded and his mind was twisted in the scent of Ashton crowding around him. The words were said more than necessary, almost to the point of them overusing it although Luke claimed love could never been expressed enough.

His hand was on Ashton's face, smooth and careful, caressing like it was his last time. Bright blue eyes sharp and thoughtful, racking over Ashton -the 'love look' as they called it- always sweeping over Luke's expression when their limbs slid together and hands started moving. 

Ashton's hands moved along Luke's arms, catching on the hem of the sweater and sliding beneath the now warm layer. His fingers splayed across Luke's tummy, thumbs close to his belly button, feeling the dip into the cute little twist.

"Gentle." Ashton remarked as Luke's fingers trailed harshly down the skin of his stomach leaving faint nail markings that squiggled unevenly. 

Luke hummed. His hands moved back up to Ashton's throat, resting on his collarbones as his fingers played at the stretched skin of his neck. 

Everything about sex with Luke was an ordeal -albeit Ashton absolutely loved it all- from the lengthy foreplay to the touches that made Ashton sleepy, it was all wonderful and screamed Luke. His desperate need to have a warm, breathing emotion next to him, on top of him, in him. 

Ashton's hands slipped under the sweater, feeling the soft skin warmed by the thick material of the sweater. He stroked his palms along Luke's torso, watching his expression become lofty and delicate. 

Luke was small and testy, he was easily angered and quick with his sharp tongue, but most of all he was content with what Ashton gave him; his love and affection.

"Come here." Luke patted his stomach softly, eyes thrilled as Ashton slid the few centimetres to crawl on top of the blonde boy, hands roaming along his sides under the sweater. He'd somehow worked Ashton's pyjama pants down to his hips, the loose bottoms hanging precariously and almost begging to be dropped all the way. 

Ashton smiled, blinking quickly. He watched Luke spread his thighs to the point of the older boys body sliding in between his legs gracefully, slotting in like two puzzle pieces. He hadn't bothered putting underwear on, that much was obvious. 

Luke tapped his hip softly, fingers curling around the waistband of his bottoms. "Off."

The plaid pyjamas slid down Ashton's legs, resting at his ankles until he pulled them off one leg at a time and letting them drop alone. 

Luke drank him in; he always did. Eyes roaming along Ashton's peachy-tan skin, soaking up every inch, filing the images into the back of his mind for future dates. His hands were clenching, struggling to not make grabby motions for Ashton's body to slid against his.

"Better?" Ashton spoke softly, undaunted as Luke studied him. 

"Quite so." Luke's reply was crisp, hinted with the tone of desperation that stirred Ashton's cock from its already haze filled state. 

Hands went to Ashton's waist, legs circling his own, threatening to yank him forward but never following through. He knew it was precaution set forth as Luke's mind overran itself with whispery thoughts of Ashton's body teasing his own. 

Luke hummed again. He stared at Ashton's lips and the older boy licked them almost unconsciously. Ashton raised one hand, pressing two fingers to Luke's mouth, watching as the blondes tongue darted out to lick at the long digits, swirling around before sucking them in, knowing fully well what they would be needed for. 

His tongue swirled and twisted around Ashton's fingers until he pulled off, the cool air of the room brushing his saliva covered fingers. Ashton pulled back, his eyes caressing their way down Luke's body to his ass, uncovered from the sweater.

His eyes were dilated for the most part, his iris having gone almost fully black. He clenched -as usual- when Ashton's finger pressed against his hole, a pretty pink puckered muscle that Ashton finger fucked on almost a daily basis. Luke's eyes were wide, eyebrows creased downward as Ashton's digit pushed in, slowly becoming engulfed in warmth.

"You look lovely." Ashton remarked, almost knuckle deep inside of his boy. Luke whined, words never seemed to flow nicely for him when Ashton had his fingers buried within him. 

They started slow, a tense movement turned a bit faster with Luke's consenting moan. It was always the same, the ultimate struggle for Luke's small muscle to accept the light penetration that would only open him up to more sensations.

The second finger was forceful, much more so than the first. He stretched easily once he got going, and when Luke got his hand around his cock, it was all over, his hole would he clenching desperately until Ashton fucked him. 

"Oh," Luke breathed, voice breaking up into a higher edge. His legs clenched around Ashton's back, struggling between pulling him closer and pushing him away.

Luke was filthy, he was desperate moans and keening sounds that were reserved for Ashton's ears only. He was needy gazes and tense pleads, he was whines for more and tears of harder. He was cotton sheets that ended up on the floor with Ashton's foot dangling above them. Sometimes he was control that started abruptly and fought until he'd won.

His feet were pushing and his legs dragging Ashton closer; body parts betrayed other body parts for the sake of pleasure. Ashton had three fingers feel in the boy, spreading him wide and harshly, leaving no room for Luke to whine about not being given enough.

Ashton's cock hung between his legs, leaking as he slid his digits from Luke's body, pressing them in harder than previously until the blonde was writing and crying out for his cock.

He had the sweater bunched up in his hands, belly button now exposed, his own cock just about nearing the twist of flesh. He was always a pretty sight, flushed pale skin covered in a grey shroud with blonde locks and blue eyes; the definition of breathtakingly beautiful and the reason Ashton felt overwhelmed. 

Ashton stroked his length a few times with his spit covered hand before lining himself up with Luke's hole. He pushed in slowly, hands interlocked with Luke's, allowing the blonde to squeeze him as much as it hurt.

"You're beautiful." The compliments flowed effortlessly as Luke's bum swallowed Ashton's cock, leaving them both on the edge of stuttering. 

It was forever one of Ashton's favourite sights; his boyfriend beneath him, hole sucking him down like he was the only way to live, desperate and hungry. Tight, white knuckles that squeezed Ashton's, varying from 'this is ok' to 'oh god, you're so big', either way leaving Ashton semi pleased with himself. 

He was slow, deliberate with his strokes, drawing out the inevitable. Luke's whines, pleads for harder drove Ashton to only take it slower, to savour every second like it was their last. His cock was buried deep with Luke, sliding along his walls and brushing his prostate with no remorse, digging deep until he found the angle and pace that had the blonde sobbing from the immense pleasure being stimulated into his body time after time. 

Their hands stayed connected; Ashton was sure he wouldn't had been able to pry Luke off if his life had depended on it. 

Luke was a child, in desperate need of affection and care. He was warmth that craved Ashton's body heat, and stole his heart every time they curled up together; he was streaks of white covering his tummy and breathy moans that Ashton's lips wouldn't bother trying to swallow. 

He was tear tracks and wet pillow cases.

Ashton's hips stilled as Luke came, his own hips stuttering up in desperate search of something extra. His own cock was full, crying out to be released, and with the tight clenches of Luke's hole around him, Ashton knew he wouldn't last much longer. He allowed the blonde a moment to breath, breaths coming out as small hiccups, writing around softly like he was waiting. 

He found a new pace, slow and hard, hips rushing towards Luke's as he came, filling his boyfriend deeply, painting the insides of him, laying his claim to his lover. 

Luke sighed, he always did, and flinched when ashton rolled off of him and searched for the sheets. They both knew they were on the floor, they always were. He hated the cleaning up that came after and would always whine until Ashton cleaned the mess they made, promising to do it the next time, which he never did. 

It was silent, the room dark for the lamp across the room throwing yellow light into the heat filled room. Ashton cleaned up Luke's stomach with a fresh washcloth he snatched from the bathroom and brought it back to the tub where he left it for the morning; and hopefully Luke, although he knew the boy would somehow skirt around it. 

He laid back on the bed, tucking himself under the sheets and blankets as Luke curled up to his side before sliding on top of him, pushing their bodies into slots they'd made just for each other. 

Luke was warmth, he was grabby hands, and blustery nights, he was cracked laughs and broken sobs, he was crumpled sheets and soggy bowls of cereal, he was breakfast in the early morning and pink flowers on the porch, he was sometimes needy, and sometimes the soft knocks of Ashton's study in the early morning when neither could sleep because Ashton was over working himself, but he was always home.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, a simple fluff lashton fic that was so much fun to write!
> 
> Hahaha!
> 
> This isn't beta'd, honestly none of my works are and I should probably work on that :/ uh-oh. 
> 
> I've still got a few more prompts on tumble to write (like 13 or so) but I hope to pop at least two out a week maybe three maybe one, depending on how busy school is. 
> 
> As I said before, this was exceptionally fun to write so, if you've got a prompt or request you'd like fulfilled please feel free to send in a request or ask on my tumblr @/ antisocialhood and ill do my best to get it out as soon as I can!
> 
> For now, leave some feedback if you want! I absolutely adore seeing you guys opinions and perspectives on my works, I feel like you give me insight! And I love talking to you all!
> 
> Kudos if you enjoyed, no pressure though!
> 
> Have a lovely evening/morning/afternoon!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
